jatefandomcom-20200213-history
One True Pairing
"OTP" is a term used to refer to "the" ultimate couple of a television show. Some notable examples being: Ross and Rachel (FRIENDS), Mulder and Scully (The X-Files), Sydney and Vaughn (Alias), Felicity and Ben (Felicity), Meredith and Derek (Grey's Anatomy), Clark and Lana (Smallville), and Jim and Pam (The Office, U.S.) / Tim and Dawn (The Office, U.K.). ---- Jack and Kate display similar characteristics to these pairings, that would imply OTP status. The series finale confirmed that Jate does infact = OTP status. There have been several earlier indications, prior to the series finale including... *A memorable meeting/introduction scene in the first episode *In the first episode, the second Jate scene is followed directly with a tight-shot of Charlie's finger tape, where he is writing "FATE" *A trend of beginning and ending seasons in each others' company, or with thoughts of each other very potent in their minds (referring to the exception at the beginning of s3) *Many (nearly all) scenes of 'infidelity' towards Jate (i.e. Skate and Jacket) have been witnessed by the other **Jack knew about the first Skiss (and didn't want her to "owe him Sawyer anything" afterwards) **Jack witnessed the post-coital cage Skex **Kate witnessed Jack and Juliet's first kiss **Kate was told about the second Jacket kiss **Kate witnessed Jack and Juliet sharing dinner together and exhibited jealousy **Jack assumed that Kate went back to the Barracks for Sawyer *The American Broadcasting Company, which airs Lost, seems to prefer Jate, as evidenced by... **The official promo for episode 3x13 "The Man From Tallahassee", which says: "They have struggled to survive together; they have faced the unspeakable together; chance has separated them - this Wednesday, nothing in the world will keep them apart", an arguably unfair representation of how the scene actually played out. **The official Kate music video, released before the beginning of season four on ABC.com **The official Jack music video, released at the same time and in the same place **The Spring 2008 "Start Fresh" campaign featured an image of Jack and Kate together, next to an image of Meredith and Derek from Grey's Anatomy, as well as other ABC shows' couples **The "ABC Upfront 2008 Montage", for it's Lost segment, shows Jack and Kate getting off the airplane ("Where lost...") and their proposal scene ("...is found") *Published shooting scripts include very Jate-tastic instructional notes. Including... **From the episode 1x06 "House of the Rising Sun": Although Kate shoots Sawyer a "go to hell" glare, it is clear from their interaction that they too have a spark - different from the emotional bond she shares with Jack, but it's there. **From the same episode: :KATE ::I don't want to be Eve. :JACK ::No one's asking you to. :- and there is a part of Kate that wishes, more than anything :else in the world, that he were asking. But that's not the :part of her that's calling the shots ... In the series finale Jate confirmed what Jaters knew all along - that they both love each other ( they both openly declared it!) and that they will spend a blissful eternity together (cue the "awwwww" moment) <3 References 1. Lorem Ipsum's definition of OTP Category:Features One True Pairing